Game: Start Heart
by Shine956
Summary: Autumn, a normal girl, buys the latest action game called Start Heart. There she enters a world full of swords, loyalty, and a little complicated romance. Autumn, or Marice, wants to change herself using the game, but others might change her first! Read, Game: Start Heart.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I finally uploaded something! The is my fan fiction for My Candy Love including my OC Marice. Just so you know, this is the prologue**

My eyes shifted about the room, it was mine, but the thought did nothing to calm me down. I felt as if I was already inside of a game. I was so nervous, my heart beating like drums in my head, bah-thump, bah-thump. Lying on my bed was normally comfortable except that now I had a metal helmet on that cooled my spine. Chills ran through me head to toe. I exhaled a long shaky breath then slid the black shades down.

Suddenly, I was floating in a pool of darkness. I tried to move my body to no prevail. My heart kicked up the pace, echoing in the nothingness. I blinked rapidly as light blue grid lines lit up. A strange breeze blew over me and the grid began to move slowly, increasing speed at a rapid rate. It felt like flying down a never ending hallway without effort. Three single words appeared as the grid accelerated. This question would change my life:

** START HEART?**

[**YES**] [**NO**]

My fingers twitched with excitement and I realized I could move my arm. My hand hesitated over the [**YES**]. What am I doing? This is a stupid game! I'll probably end up hating this, my hand reached for the [**NO**], and then I stopped. Think, I thought, Think of the positives. You bought this game for an escape, are you too cowardly to play? Here I can change. As if the word was a spell, I was enchanted. CHANGE. I can change. Yes, yes I can! I confidently moved my hand and tapped [**YES**].


	2. Chapter 1

The moving grid stopped instantaneously, throwing my black hair forward into my face. I slowly floated down to a flat surface in which I also regained all movement. I looked down at my body and saw that I was wearing a white skin-tight suit. "Welcome to the world of Start Heart," a loud, monotone female voice boomed around me. "Please enter USERNAME." Another glowing box appeared before me with a keyboard underneath. I never really thought about my name. I wanted a name so different from my Autumn one I had now. It only took a second for a name to not only strike my head, but also my heart. I typed it in carefully so I wouldn't misspell anything. I hit enter and the voice replied, "Is [MARICE] correct?" I tapped another yes box and the voice continued. "Please customize physical features." A menu of facial features along with body types appeared. As far as my face went, I thought I would give myself a look that let people see me, so I chose clear blue eyes. I also wanted the lips I would never have, full and a perfect shade of pink. All I added then was light blush and a mole under my left eye. I smiled at my work then went to the hair menu. Since the point of me buying this was to change myself, I decided to take a 180 with short ghostly silver hair. The bangs framed my face turning my blank expression into a cold stare. I shivered with excitement, this is me. My body was a little different; they had multiple hip sizes, heights and bust sizes. I decided to stay modest here and chose a small bust, medium hips and short height. As far as my skin went, I decided to choose a fair shade to match my hair. I looked at myself and smiled, this new me was perfect! I was everything I wasn't, now.

The voice proceeded to tell me to choose an outfit. I wanted to try something new, so a green school uniform with a green newsboy cap, black thigh high socks, and beige Victorian boots seemed new enough. I twirled in my digital reflection and laughed at how easy it was to become someone new before hitting the accept button.

My surroundings flushed into light causing me to quickly shut my eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? Yes, we've got a newbie!" a faceless voiced yelled close to me. My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to my new surroundings. A boy with short auburn hair was standing above me. "Hiya, the names Maxim, Max for short," he said cheerily. He had on a school uniform like some Japanese manga, which made sense since this was a Japanese game. The coat was long, down to his calves, like a gangster. Confused, I sat up. I looked down and saw that my original outfit was gone and replaced with the same uniform. I stood up and looked about the room; a simple class room with rows of desks.

"Am I in the right game?" I asked. Max chuckled and led me to the door, "That's what they all say. Trust me, this is the right game."

We walked in crowded hallways; I felt self conscious of the stares. "Are these all real people?" I walked a little closer to Max.

"Yeah, some a computers, but very few."

"Oh," I said quietly. We walked in silence to a large room. It held only an office desk and three silhouettes. "Hey Zac, it's a newbie!" Max stated excitedly. The tallest silhouette turned around and walked up to me. His emerald eyes glinted as he spoke, "Welcome to the Blue Tiger Gang, otherwise referred to as Sour Haine High School. I am the President and leader Zachary."

"And I am Momo, the Secrtary!" an excited pink haired girl joined. "Just 'cause I'm so cute doesn't mean I don't have bite!"

"Momo," the last silhouette said sternly. He turned to me. His jet black hair was in a petite pony tail against his neck. "I am Lorenzo, Vice President to Zachary."

"How… Official," I stuttered back. He smiled and looked at Max.

"What? Oh, OH! I'm the Treasurer Maxim! Oh, well you already know my name. Why did say that out loud? Oh my gosh I need to shut up." I giggled a little.

"So, what's with the whole 'gang' thing?" I inquired. "Do we go around torturing people and wrecking havoc in our community?"

"Not exactly," replied Zachary. "You see, we have a rival school that we have been dealing with for a long time. That's our goal. Beat them."

"Well who's this rival school?"

"The Red Dragons of Sweet Amoris High School. The mob of people heading for us." I looked out of the window where Zachary pointed and realized why they were staring out of it before. "Oh," I said, full of dread, knowing one thing. My first battle was headed straight for me.


	3. Chapter 2

"_Max_, can you explain to me again," I looked to my left, "why I am in the frontline?" I shouted on the verge of hysteria. Not only was I nervous because this is my first battle, but now I was angry because I was going to look like an idiot!

"Zac and we, the council, like to test the newbie's out to, ya know, see their skills," I frowned, unsatisfied by his answer. Momo went down the line giving out white strips of cloth with a blue line art of a tiger. I looked at it puzzled. Max nudged me and pointed to his head where he tied the cloth around it. I followed suit. I reminded my self, when an enemy approaches imagine you have a hilt and draw your sword. Lorenzo's advice really only confused me, but I was definitely staying on the safe side for this one.

"On my mark," Zachary lifted his right arm. I did as the others in the line and poised myself for the take off.

"GO!"

My feet obeyed his command as I flew forward, feeling the wind push against my long coat. I looked at Max beside me who was already grinning at me. I looked forward again and observed my enemies. An equally large army ran towards us at full force. My palms began to sweat as I held them at my make-believe belt with its make-believe scabbard. 30 feet, 20 feet, 12 feet. I was going straight into a war. And I was afraid.

"Please work!" I screamed as I pulled my arm before me. A beautiful slender sword made of wood appeared from my hand. Time slowed as I took my focus off my weapon and onto my enemy.

A strange haired boy raced towards me. His head looked as though it was on fire. The two front lines collided. I swung my sword up to block an attack from the red haired boy. All of my motions seemed too natural to me. "Ha! Lucky block," the boy spat. I grinned, "I don't think so!" I pushed his sword back. My speed was crazy fast when I dove down to dodge his thrust and nipped him on his side. He winced, but his attacks continued, only getting stronger. I was being pushed back against my teammates, all of us struggling to keep our stand.

"Why are we fighting anyways?" I yelled to my opponent. His eyes became soft, "Because… Because someone had to say 'I love you.'" I looked straight into his hazel eyes. We held each others gaze for a moment; my body felt like electricity ran through it. I somehow knew that our hearts were beating in the same time, ringing in our ears. "I… Love you," we said in unison. The boy's face regained his focus and he shifted his sword to his side, he came close to my ear. I was still dazed when he whispered, "I'm sorry." The last thing I felt was a pain in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 3

**I know a lot of people might be confused about the last chapter, but I am going to somehow explain it in later chapters! Just wait! :) Oh, and thanks for the reviews!**

A thin layer of cool sweat brought me back to my senses, and reality. I slowly took of my helmet and sat up on my bed. What happened? I vaguely remember the battle and… Red? I shook the confusion out of my head and got up. My mom walked in, followed by my little brother. "Time for school Autumn," She called and left my doorway. I followed her, but I stopped to take a yearning look at my game_. I need answers_, I thought. I turned back and slowly closed my door.

I flopped onto my bed with a big pouf after a long day of, ugh, _education_. I hastily put on my helmet and- "Autumn?" my little brother peered into my room. "Oh, are you playing you game?" I tapped my foot on the floor. "Yes, what do you want?"

"No, nothing," He walked away silently. I raised an eyebrow, but went back to my game. Back in the grid room I entered the start screen and the game began to load.

I wasn't in the same school as before. In fact, I wasn't in a school at all! I was enclosed in a long stone hallway that was dimly lit by torches. I looked down and saw that I wore a full gown in green with dainty, flowing sleeves that opened on top and wrapped around my middle fingers. I stopped staring at my gorgeous dress and started down the hall to the rhythm of my pinching high heels.

Music slowly faded in as I made my way down the cool stone hall. A grand ballroom spread before me in an array of colorful dresses and flower arrangements, sultry scents of appetizers, and the shine of metal armor. I slowly walked into the jungle of bodies. "Marice! Hey, over here!" a familiar voice rose above the renaissance music. I stood on my tip toes looking for the source of the voice.

"Max? Max, I can't see you," I tried to shout over the crowd of heads. Thin, soft fingers gripped my arm and pulled me forward. I suddenly was face to face with pink haired, rosy cheeked, coral lipped Momo.

"Omigosh, Mar-Mar, we've been looking for you for, like, ever! How long have you been here?" Her pink curls were in a half-updo that perfectly framed her heart shaped face. "Come on, come on!" Momo tugged me through the sea of dress and armor with her own maroon dress trailing behind her.

"Maxy, I found 'Rice~!"

"Good, bring her here," Max said. I shifted my weight, _When did I get so buddy-buddy with the student council?_ I stepped into their tight circle and noticed that Zac, Lorenzo and Max were all wearing silver suits of armor. Actually, all of the males in the room were wearing them. _Odd_, I thought.

"Marice," Zac's serious voice snapped my attention back to our circle. "You might have noticed something different about the setting."

"Ya' think? We went from a Japanese private school to an elaborate castle. I'd have to be blind not to notice- OW!" Momo's sharp heel dug into my toes. I looked at her confusedly and got a threatening smile in return. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Good. In this game, the battlefield always changes. This round is even more special. This is a 'KNIGHT BATTLE' which is basically a bonus round only for men," Zac informed. I nodded in understanding, "So what do I have to do with it?" Zac smirked and glanced at Lorenzo.

"You and Momo are going to infiltrate the opponents' castle and get some information about their plan of attack," Lorenzo looked me straight in the eyes.

"W-Why me? I have been playing for less than 24 hours!" I stuttered through my confusion. Momo giggle next to me, "Mar-mar, for your first battle you were on par with Castiel. He is the vice pres of the Dragons. That's kind of a big deal, you were seriously awesome!" I looked bewildered yet flattered at Momo. Through my embarrassing blush I smiled and sighed, "If you need me so dearly I guess I have to. Momo can't survive with out me." Momo laughed and stuck out her tongue at me while Max tousled my hair. I let out a quick laugh and moved further into the warm circle.

**So what did you think? Leave me any tips, ideas, or suggestions! Thanks!**


End file.
